Oneshot Nation!
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: This is where the oneshots live! Submit a ship! Read a story! Suggest an idea! Have fun!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the place where one shots live!**

 **This is Summer here with the place to submit your ships!**

 **I've had a ton of requests for oneshots, so, starting now, here's where they'll live!**

 **Submit a ship to write a story about! You can also include a plot. The plot can be funny, sad, scary, etc.**

 **But there are guidelines...**

 **1.) I DO NOT DO ANYTHING M RATED! This is rated T. Respect it by not going too crazy.**

 **2.) Depending on the number of reveiws, I may not get to your reveiw in a fast manner.**

 **That's it.**

 **One last thing...**

 **Sparklez: Can I be involved?**

 **Of corse.**

 **Sparklez: Yes!**

 **So, send in a ship and/or plot!**

 **I also do other Youtubers who know the youtubers in level 6!**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	2. You're In Love (Graser10xStacyplays)

**Okay, we have ourselves a ship!**

 **From NoItsBecky, sent by PM, here is a Gracy story!**

 **I got this idea just now.**

 **Note: This chapter contains Summer and Mira, OCs based off me and my sister. They might pop up in other stories in Oneshot Nation since this involves my whole collection of oneshots. Raven and VV may also appear.**

 **Here we go!**

It was an ordinary day on the Cube. Strawburry, Rusher, H Bomb, and Grapeapplesauce where hanging in the cafe.

"Okay, it's settled then... we'll move the ghast to the wood store..." Strawburry said.

"Well, if we move it, it'll destroy anything in its way!" Grapeapplesauce replied.

Suddenly, Graser ran in.

"Guys! I think I'm sick!" he yelled.

"Dude, get some milk and golden apples. We're in the middle of a big plan here." Grapeapplesauce told him.

"Guys, we're Graser's friend! We should help him out! Okay, Graser, why do you think you're sick?" asked Strawburry.

"I don't know. Every time I'm around Stacy, I get a strange feeling in my stomach. Then I get really jittery and can't talk really well around her! And I feel awkwardly shy! Am I going to die?" asked Graser.

"Yes. Now back to the-" H Bomb said.

"WHAT? I'm dying? I'm too young to die! I don't want to die!" Graser yelled, now entirely paniced.

"No, no, no... you aren't going to die..." Strawburry said.

"Then what do I have?" asked Graser.

Strawburry, Grapeapplesauce, H Bomb, and Rusher discussed this among themselves. Then they turned back to Graser.

"How long have you felt this way around Stacy?" asked Rusher.

"Well..." Graser said. "It started on this adventure to the jungle forest with Stacy and H Bomb a couple weeks ago..."

 _Flashback_

"Here, kitty kitty..." Stacy cooed, trying to tame an ocelot kitten. Meanwhile, Graser and H Bomb where getting jungle wood.

"Okay, you stand at the top of that tree and scout for creepers while I cut down this tree!" H Bomb told Graser.

"Sounds good!" Graser told him.

Some time later, Stacy tamed the ocelot and H Bomb was almost done cutting town the tree.

"Hey Stacy! Want to join? We got quite the view up here!" called Graser.

"I'm good." Stacy said. She walked over to where H Bomb was, a tiny orange kitten in her arms. He was almost done cutting down the tree. Stacy looked up.

"Uh... H Bomb?" she asked "Isn't the tree you're cutting down the one Graser is standing on?"

"No, he's standing on the one next to this one!" H Bomb reassured her.

There was a crunch as the tree despawned and a splash as Graser fell in the lake.

"Or not."

* * *

Graser woke up in his bed at his house. Stacy was there.

"You're awake!" she said happily.

"What happened? What day is it?" asked Graser, sitting up feeling his head pound.

"The tree you where standing on despawned. You fell in the lake and hit your head. And it's Thursday morning. You where out all day yesterday." Stacy exsplained. "I probably should go... H Bomb is going to be here soon. Just don't kill him, okay? He feels terrible for what happened."

"You have my word." Graser said.

"Oh and Graser..." Stacy said. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm good." Graser responded.

"Okay. Bye." Stacy said, leaving.

A few minutes later, H Bomb opened the door and ran in, holding a poppy.

"I know what you're going to say, and I deserve every word." H Bomb said. "But just to be fair, Stacy chewed me out all day yesterday. She was so upset... I've never seen her so distraught."

"She did?" asked Graser.

"We'll she did pull you from the lake. She even did CPR." H Bomb said.

 _I always thought that Stacy liked me..._ thought Graser _But maybe she likes me more than I thought._

* * *

"So, you've been nervous around Stacy for three weeks after she saved your life." Rusher said.

"Yeah..." Graser said.

Rusher, H Bomb, Strawburry, and Grapeapplesauce got into another huddle. Then they turned back to Graser.

"We've come to a conclusion." Grapeapplesauce said.

"Well..." asked Graser.

His friends exchanged smiles.

"You're in love with Stacy!" exclaimed Grapeapplesauce.

"What, no! No I'm not in love with her!" Graser exclaimed, turning red.

"Somebody's blushing..." Strawburry teased.

"Guys, stop." Graser groaned, walking out of the cafe.

"We have to set them up." Rusher said.

* * *

The boys where devising a plan to set up Stacy and Graser when Summer's little sister Mira walked in.

"Hi guys. What's up?" she asked.

"Hey Mira. Where's Summer?" asked Rusher.

"On an adventure with Mr. Fudge Monkey and his villagers. Probably defeated a crazy witch and Herobrine in the same day. Anyway, that's a whole other fanfic. What are you guys up to?" Mira exsplained.

"We're trying to set up Graser and Stacy." Strawburry said.

"Hm... well, I could be of help...for a good price." Mira said.

"How much?" asked Strawburry.

"Ten dimonds each. And a donkey." Mira said "Deal or no deal."

So, Strawburry, Grapeapplesauce, H Bomb, and Rusher gave Mira ten dimonds each.

"I'll get you a donkey later." H Bomb told her.

"One more thing..." Mira said "If this works out, Rusher has to apologize to Summer for making her the maid in the White House when she lost the elections and make Summer president for a week and he has to clean the white house."

"Why me?" asked Rusher.

"Just because you made Summer work in the Cube white house since she lost the elections." Mira told him simply.

"You run a mean little bargain young lady." Rusher said to her.

* * *

Mira ran up to Stacy.

"Stacy! You won't belive what I found!" she exclaimed, pulling her along behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey Graser, can I show you something?" asked Strawburry.

"Sure." Graser said, following him.

* * *

Graser and Stacy met up in the middle of town. Mira, Rusher, Grapeapplesauce, Strawburry, and H Bomb where watching from behind some bushes.

"Mira? Is this what you wanted me to see?" asked Stacy.

"Hi Stacy..." said Graser.

The two friends looked around nervously.

"Um... Graser, can I ask you something?" asked Graser.

"Sure." Stacy said.

"Well... ever since you've saved my life, I've had strong feelings towards you. I mean, I've always had, but they where never really that strong enough I want to tell you. But when you saved me, you let me know how much you care for me... and that means alot." Graser said. "So... what I'm trying to say is...I love you."

There was a breif moment of silence.

A small smile was on Stacy's face.

"Took you long enough." she said.

"Well, I would have told you sooner except-" Graser tried to exsplain before Stacy cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you too." she told him.

And they kissed again.

 **Ta da!**

 **The first story to oneshot nation!**

 **If anyone is wondering what story I mean, it's _Into the World of Villagers._ **

**I hope you liked it... maybe I'll wrote one in the future where Rusher has to do what Mira told him to do...**

 **Also,may be writing a Cube SMP story later on... we'll see!**

 **(Sparklez holds up sign reading 'Ship the author anf OCs too!')**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	3. The Scarf (LukasxJesse)

**Okay, we have ourselves a ship!**

 **This ship has been heavily requested by several people; Guest, .me, Guest, MSM ship girl, Thisnameisboring, and Chocobo5000.:**

 **LukasxJesse.**

 **This ship, although I don't write about it, was the first ship I ever really got into when I got into the game, before episode 4 was out. Good times, good times.**

 **I got the plot from Chocobo5000.**

 **Let's see what our wonderful member came up with!**

 **Let's do this Minevengers!**

 **Wait, that's taken...**

 **ROLL DA CLIP!**

 **(Is that taken? I hope not...)**

It was a cold January day. Jesse was walking to the tree house with Ruben.

"As I was saying, we need to find some sort of way to win the Endercon competition this year. Maybe we could use fireworks or-" Jesse told her friend.

Jesse's red and blue scarf flew off and tangled up in some trees higher then Jesse could reach.

"Great." muttered Jesse. She got up to climb the tree. But the trunk was frozen over and impossible to get a footing on. It was hard for her to get on the bitterly cold, ice covered branches. Eventually, Jesse gave up.

"It's okay buddy. I'll get a new scarf." Jesse told him sadly.

The two friends started to keep on their way when Lukas fell out of the tree Whee their treehouse was! He crashed through a few leaves before hitting the ground.

"Lukas! Are you okay?" asked Jesse.

"Ow..." groaned Lukas, standing up. "Oh... hey Jesse... You should really check the branches on that tree..."

"Lukas! What where you doing up there, trying to get yourself killed?" asked Jesse.

"Um... yes?" Lukas replied, not knowing what to say. "What happened to your scarf?"

Jesse pointed up to the tree where her scarf was, tangled up in some high branches.

"I tried climbing to get it, but the branches are covered in ice." Jesse told him. "There's no way I can get it now."

"Don't worry. I got this." Lukas told Jesse.

"Are you sure?" asked Jesse.

"I'm great at climbing. It should come easy!" exclaimed Lukas, climbing up the tree. The branches where cold and icy, but he was almost at the top. Finally, he was able to grab the scarf.

"Got it!" Lukas exclaimed, holding it up. That was when he lost footing and fell off... right into Jesse's arms.

"Lukas! Are you okay?" asked Jesse. Lukas held up the scarf.

"Got it." he said.

Jesse smiled at him. Ruben nudged Jesse's leg hard enough to make Jesse drop Lukas.

"Ow..." Lukas said after he hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh... I am so sorry!" Jesse exclaimed, helping Lukas up. Lukas handed back her scarf. Jesse put it back on.

"Thank you." Jesse told Lukas.

"It was nothing." Lukas replied. "Really..."

Both of them looked at each other with a little awkwardness.

"I... I should be going..." Lukas said. "It was nice seeing you..."

"You know you're welcome to come to the treehouse whenever you'd like. I wouldn't mind it." Jesse told him.

Lukas smiled. "Thanks... but I don't think our friends would like it much..." he replied.

"Keep it in mind." Jesse told him. "I'll see you around." Jesse climbed up the ladder to her treehouse and was out of sight.

"See you too..." Lukas said.

 _Someday soon..._ _I'll prove it that I'm a real hero... not just someone who saved your scarf._

 **There we are! The most requested ship ever!**

 **Aldo, I'd like some funny shipping scenes for the next story! They can be completely random and can contain charcters from levels 1-7. Just don't make it too inappropriate.**

 **I also accept OC shipping between Alice, Raven, Mira, and Amythist (once known as VV) with any charcter or youtuber.**

 **Youtuber shippings outside the game are available!**

 **Anyways, see ya later!**

 **This is Alice, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


End file.
